2008-03-21 SmackDown
The March 21, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on March 18, 2008 at the Mississippi Coast Coliseum in Biloxi, Mississippi. Episode Summary SmackDown Diva Contest Week 3 Although compared to the likes of Khali and Henry, the competitors were smaller in stature, but the animosity was just a fierce when the SmackDown Diva Contest continued on Friday. In an Arm Wrestling Competition, Michelle McCool took first place yet again this week. Then, SmackDown Assistant General Manager Theodore Long delivered the bad news to Victoria fans that she was eliminated from the competition, according to your votes. Next week, the Divas continue to battle it out, hoping to win the custom Beverly Hills Chopper. The remaining contestants in the SmackDown Diva Competition muscled up in their latest showing. All four beauties had one final opportunity to show off their arm wrestling skills before Victoria learned she was the unlucky Diva who would face elimination. Assistant Manager Theodore Long welcomed the competitors to the squared circle where Victoria and Eve faced off in the first match. Victoria beamed with confidence and seemed to toy with Eve, perhaps purposely making the Diva Search winner think she had a chance to win, just before crushing her hand and her hopes. Michelle McCool followed and took on a hesitant Cherry. The All-American Girl overpowered her and moved on to the second round to face the Widow's Peak dealer to determine a winner in this week's competition. Much to Victoria's disappointment, Michelle edged out a victory in a closely-fought Arm Wrestling Match. To make matters worse, Victoria was delivered the news of her departure from the SmackDown Diva Competition just moments later. The string of tension between the contestants started showing in the locker room when Maryse put down Cherry and the entire contest, earlier in the night. Victoria followed that in the ring when she lunged at Michelle, looking to take out her frustrations for be denied the chance to win the motorcycle from Beverly Hills Chopper. The All-American Diva promptly turned the tables and unloaded on her attacker, chasing her from ring and proving her victory was not a fluke. Though she won this round of the contest, Michelle has not sealed up the win for entire SmackDown Divas Competition. WWE Mobile on AT&T exclusive video Friday night on SmackDown, Edge made a bold statement to his WrestleMania XXIV opponent, Undertaker. Initially, the Rated-R Superstar mocked The Phenom by using a Tombstone Piledriver to defeat Funaki. He then claimed that the world would find out what he was capable of later in the night, and the World Heavyweight Champion delivered after Undertaker's win over Chavo Guerrero—leaving The Deadman decimated with a spear and a skull-rattling Con-Chair-To. Following SmackDown, WWE Mobile cameras caught up with Edge, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero and their entourage in the locker room, where the World Heavyweight Champion promised something for next week that would make his lover hot. Results * SmackDown Diva Contest Arm Wrestling Match: Victoria def. Eve Torres in the first round; Michelle McCool def. Cherry in the second round; Michelle McCool def. Victoria in the final round. Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Victoria Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Cherry Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes